The present invention generally relates to a machine and method of folding or compacting an air bag and more particularly a machine and method for compacting an air bag directly into its deployment cover.
A driver side air bag module often includes a cover, housing, air bag, retaining ring and inflator. The typical way of assembling an air bag module is to insert the retainer within the central opening of the air bag and then to mount the retainer and air bag to the housing. Thereafter, the air bag is precisely folded into the housing. Subsequently, the cover is attached to the housing. As a final step in the manufacturing process, the inflator is inserted and secured to the housing. The prior art has also proposed to fold an air bag in an arbitrary or chaotic manner and then take this folded air bag and insert it into an air bag housing in a conventional way.
The present invention proposes to fold an air bag also in an arbitrary or chaotic manner but to insert this folded air bag into the cover, and to use the module housing as part of the folding apparatus.
The present invention provides for a simple means of folding an air bag and does so in an ergonomic manner offering greater efficiencies. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for folding an air bag that is convenient to use.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a folding apparatus for inserting an air bag into an interior cavity of a cover. In the preferred embodiment the air bag is attached to a retaining ring and housing element before it is inserted into the cover. The apparatus comprises: an arcuately shaped tube, the tube sized in cross-section to slidably receive the housing. The tube includes an open first end oriented so that a plane through this first end is substantially parallel to vertical. While this orientation is preferred the open first end could be oriented in any desired direction. The folding apparatus includes a ram apparatus movable through the tube and adapted to hold and move the housing and air bag through the tube; when moved in one direction the ram apparatus moves the air bag and housing up the tube and when moved in the opposite direction the ram apparatus pushes the air bag and housing into the cover. The folding apparatus additionally includes holding means for orienting the cover so that its internal cavity is in alignment with and adjacent to the first end of the tube such that the housing and air bag can be rammed into the cover internal cavity.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.